As a motor control device that controls an electric motor of an electric power steering device that is incorporated in a vehicle, for example, a control device of a multi-phase rotary machine described in PTL 1 is disclosed.
In the conventional example described in PTL 1, a position sensor such as a resolver detects a rotor rotation position θ, and, on the basis of command voltages Vd1 and Vq1 and the rotor rotation position θ, a U-phase command voltage Vuu*1, a V-phase command voltage Vvu*1, and a W-phase command voltage Vwu*1 that are three-phase voltage command values are calculated.